hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Showdown! / In The Cards / Team Teen
This is the fifth episode of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Episode Recap Showdown!: Kaz drives the bus into the side of a jail, releasing the Burlap Boys. Ami and Yumi think that they're just ordinary citizens and decide to hit the saloon. Ami and Yumi play at the saloon which the Burlap Boys use to their advantage. While Ami and Yumi are playing, they steal all the money in the cash register. Ami and Yumi soon find out that they released the Burlap Boys. So, they decide to capture them. They capture the Burlap Boys & save the town. In The Cards: Ami and Yumi are playing at a Stu-Pi-Doh card tournament. Ami sees King Chad & falls in love with him. Then, Yumi falls in love with him. They then play Stu-Pi-Doh to decide who gets Chad. Ami wins but she finds out that Chad doesn't want a girlfriend and he beats Ami at Stu-Pi-Doh. They then make up for fighting. But, they see another guy walk by them. They fall in love with him and play Stu-Pi-Doh to see who gets him. Team Teen: Ami and Yumi were out flying their kite until a giant bully named Mega Bully starts to harass the kids at the park. A trio of superheroes called Team Teen (made up of Jarhead, Prom Queen, and Pizza Face) appear to stop him and Yumi stops him with her kite. Jarhead, the leader of the team, asks the girls if they wanted to be be part of the team as superheroes and they accept. Prom Queen, makes Ami "Pom Pom" and Yumi "The Rebel". Ami and Yumi start to regret joining the team because of the team's habit of drinking milk before fighting crime, having curfews (8:00 p.m.) catching villians with pillows and letting them go free. Before they could quit, Jarhead calls them because Mega Bully is attacking them. Ami says they should go help them, but Yumi thinks this is what they deserve for always letting the bad guys roam free. After they go off to fight Mega Bully, they discover that the team is stuck in a gum wad and Mega Bully has gotten bigger! They try to stop him the first time Team Teen style, but it doesn't work, so they stop him with success by fighting him Puffy Style! They save the team, but are kicked off by Jarhead for beating Mega Bully up and popping his costume. Ami and Yumi don't care because they know Team Teen are just really lame superheroes, and go back to rocking out. Errors *In "Team Teen," Ami and Yumi seemed surprised and confused when they were told to take off their footwear. But, being Japanese, this should be standard practice. * In "In The Cards," Ami plays a card that is supposed to be called "Cheese Grater Of Despair", but the card says "Giant Cheese Grater." * In "Showdown!," Yumi's bandana appeared, disappeared, and then reappeared. Trivia *The segments were originally aired in this order: "In The Cards/Team Teen/Showdown!" but was later changed around so that the music video would be after the second part of the episode *First time we see Ami and Yumi wearing cowgirl outfits. *First appearances of King Chad and the Burlap Boys. *This episode can be found on the Volume 2 DVD "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Rock Forever!", as well as the Season 1 DVD Japan import. *We learn that Ami is a sucker for Super Hunks, and Yumi is a sucker for Bad Boys. *Kaz is absent for the second and third time in "In The Cards" and "Team Teen." * Music Video: It shows Ami and Yumi racing on their motorized scooters and performing stunts that people in real life should never attempt unless they are a professional at it. This can be viewed at the offical site of Renegade Animation. ** Music Video song: Urei *Pizza Face and Prom Queen don't have any speaking roles in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes